Haxorus University
by Sega Nesquik
Summary: Christopher Anderson is the newest student at a respected university. But there is a catch: it's an all girls university, and they want him. How long will he last? Rated M for future lemons.


**Sega Nesquik: Hey everybody, here with a new story. This is going to be more of a side project however to what will be my main focuses, The Dream World and The Chosen One. Given that it's inspired by Boating Turtle's Surviving the Harem Life!, I can only imagine how long he's waited for me to start writing this story.**

**I also have a certain love for Tim Burton films, as well as Sonic the Hedgehog, so don't be surprised if you see references to both universes.**

**Now that that is over with, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

"Well, Chris! Here we are! Haxorus University!" My Dad said as we drove from our home in Humilau City to Opelucid City. Upon stopping the truck, we walked outside into the winter snow. I don't know why, but I always hated the cold. Somehow my Dad could tolerate the snow and the cold to a certain extent, but my Mom and I, well, we were very sensitive to the harshness of the cold. Perhaps it was because my mother wasn't exactly human per se...

Pressing the buttons on my coat to keep warm, I diligently followed my father as we walked out of his truck, and into the main entrance of the University, trying to keep warm. "Don't worry, we're already inside the building, Chris!" my Dad replied, pulling me out of my negative thoughts of the cold.

My name is Christopher Anderson. I was born with jet black hair, matching eyebrows, had white skin like my father, and I possessed very unusual fuchsia colored irises. But my mother always told me not to worry about my eye color. I was also wearing black leather boots, matching colored jeans with the ends tucked into the boots to try and keep my feet warm.

I was also wearing a black knee length down jacket with a hood, and a dark blue V-neck shirt underneath. I was also wearing a gray scarf that was wrapped over my face to keep me warm. I was also really shy about my eye color, so I was also wearing sunglasses with a rectangle shaped lenses.

Looking up at the university that I was going to be staying at for the next two to five years, I could see two dragon statues, one that was black in color, and another that was white. Walking into the building, we were greeted by a girl that must've been at least my age. She had cream colored skin, long red hair with dual ponytails, and very beautiful red eyes. She also wore a blue pair of jeans with a red shirt, and as she came closer, I instantly realized who it was. Pulling my hood back, and lowering my scarf, I asked the girl "Marine?"

"Long time no see, Chris. And you too, Mr. Anderson!" She replied cheerfully, addressing me and my Dad. "So, why are you here, Chris? This is an all girls school!"

Before I could ask Dad why I really was here, who I was guessing was the superintendent of the University came in. She had dark skin, and long, wavy purple hair, maroon eyes, and was wearing a pink ankle-length dress. Looking at me, she said "Welcome Chris!" Turning to Marine, she said "Well, Marine, you see. Chris's father, Hilbert and I go way back. Not to mention his parents, along with the help of your parents Marine, saved us all from Team Plasma and another villainous group twenty years ago. Twice. You could say that I am repaying his parents by allowing him to come here."

"Ok that makes sense, Ms. Lillia" Marine replied before walking up to me and giving me a hug. "It's been a long time, Chris!"

Returning the hug, I responded with a smile "Indeed it has."

As I hugged my childhood friend, I could hear my Dad ask the teacher "So Iris. How have things been here in Opelucid City?"

Looking down, she responded "It hasn't been the same ever since Gramps passed away."

Nodding, he looked back to me, saying "I still feel sorry for your loss, Iris."

"It's nothing, Hilbert. How have your mates been doing?" Ms. Lillia asked my dad, giggling at the term "mates". Yeah, when my father was younger, he has a harem in the form of his party. And when he retired from being a Pokemon Trainer, they chose to stay with him.

Blushing at the remark, he said "My girls have been doing fine." Pulling a Dusk Ball out of his pocket, Marine had let go of me, as my Dad handed me the ball, saying "Chris, I believe that your mother has a few things to say to you."

Taking the Dusk Ball, I let out my mother. My mom was a Hydreigon, which explained my hair and eye color. Looking towards her, she had said _"Chris, your father and I are proud of you being here."_

Giving her a hug, I had replied "Thanks, Mom. I will do everything to keep making you and Dad proud."

_"While you are here, I think you already know what to do. Stay sharp, stay looking sharp, use protection..."_

"Mom!" I had exclaimed at the last word, while Marine and Dad had laughed.

"I don't think I want to know what she said, Hilbert." the purple haired girl had remarked.

Surprised by what she said, I had asked "You can't hear what my mother is saying, Ms. Lillia?"

"Sadly, no." Dad explained. "Unfortunately me, Marine's father, and another friend of ours are the only humans capable of hearing the voices of Pokemon."

"I know it's weird at first, but you get used to it." I heard Marine remark.

_"Anyway, Chris. Remember that we are proud of you being here." _Mom had said.

"She's right, Chris. And remember that we are always here for you." Dad had said.

Pulling the two for a hug, I had said "Thanks, guys. If something troubles me, I'll make sure to call you."

After my mother gave me one last hug, Dad recalled her, and gave me a hug saying "We love you, Chris."

"See you, Dad." I said with a smirk, as he turned around, and walked outside, seemingly vanishing into the snow. Turning back to the teacher, and Marine, I had asked "So where is my dorm?"

Smiling, Ms. Lillia had said "Oh, don't worry, Chris. Marine will show you where you will be staying."

"Yeah, follow me!" Marine remarked. After the teacher gestured for me to follow Marine, I did so...

20 minutes later...

"Well, here we are!" she said, as I followed her into the dorm. It had two beds, one of which that more looked like a pool, a bathroom, a TV set with a WiiU system already hooked up.

"Wait a minute, you mean we are sharing the same room?" I asked her with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry. You only have to watch out when heat season kicks in. Especially since some of the trainers here are half human, half Pokemon, like us." she replied cheerfully.

"That makes me more worried." I replied, cringing at the thought of getting raped.

"Like I said, don't worry, Chris." she replied, as if she read my mind. "My father refuses to write rape stories."

Utterly confused by what she said, I asked "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Absolutely nothing." she replied, giving me a hug.

"Okaaaayyyyy." I responded, unsure of what to do now.

"It's all right, Chris." she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you doing that!?" I asked her.

"Doing what?" she responded.

"I don't even know how to explain it. It's like you are reading my mind somehow." I explained with the only idea I had.

Grinning, Marine had replied "Sorry, I can't tell you. I can only say that it's a trick my father taught me."

Trying to change the subject, I had taken a look at the time, and seeing that it was 9:00 PM, I had said, "I should probably stay here until morning."

"That'd be for the better." Marine remarked. "Especially since none of the other girls here know, for now, that you are here. As for what your mother said about using protection, well..." she continued as she walked up to a cabinet next to her bed, and opened it.

Seeing nothing but shelves of birth control pills, I sighed, asking her "Will I seriously be that prone to screwing the girls here?"

Suddenly I heard a phone going off. "Excuse me for a second." she said as she pulled a phone out of her pocket. "Hey Daddy." she said. Thinking she'll be on the phone for a while, I removed my down jacket, and boots. Grabbing my backpack, I pulled out a green pair of sweatpants, and a black shirt, as I got changed, hoping that she wasn't watching me. "Of course, I'm not watching him get changed. That's indecent, like you and mom always taught me." she suddenly said.

Once I got changed, I grabbed my clothes, seeing a hamper. Putting my clothes in the hamper, I hopped onto the bed that I would be sleeping in for the next five years. Watching Marine continue to chat with her dad. Going to sleep, I had muttered to myself "How will I survive?"

Getting off the phone, she had replied "You'll be fine, Chris. How is your team?"

Pulling out the six Pokeballs that I had, I said to her "I'll introduce you to the team in the morning. Does that seem fair, guys?"

_"Right!" _I heard the six balls say in unison.

Smiling, she said "That seems fair. But for now, goodnight, Chris." she said.

Suddenly pulling me in for a soft kiss on her lips, I replied confidently "Goodnight Marine." before the both of us jumped into our respective beds and called it a night. "I might actually like this place." I muttered before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, here is the first chapter to the first of my two newest stories. I should be able to get the first chapter to my other story completed soon. But for now, OCs:**

**Name: Christopher Hilbert Anderson. Keep in the mind, the only male human in this story.**

**Personality and details: Being the son of a respected Pokemon Trainer, everybody has a lot of expectations for him. Also being the son of a Hydreigon, he also has the advantage of a higher degree of strength and endurance than a normal human, at the expense of being more vulnerable to lower temperatures. Something that might become a lot of trouble for him in the future.**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Short black hair, fuchsia eyes. 5'9. Not exactly in shape, but he isn't skinny either.**

**Pokemon: Sally (Salamence), Grace (Gallade, yes his Gallade is a girl, don't ask me how that works), Tony (Metagross), Wall-E (Forretress), Helen (Heracross), Luke (Ludicolo)**

* * *

**Name: Marine Nesquik**

**Personality and details: A childhood friend of Chris's, she is very fond of him. Thanks to her father, she seems to have an unusually strong level of awareness that is surpassed by only her father. Like a sixth sense of sorts. With her mother, she is capable of breathing underwater, at the expense of having a higher risk of being electrocuted. Has a habit of being a little too optimistic.**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: She stands 5'6, with bright cherry red eyes, long hair that splits into two ponytails, and reaches her hips. **

**Pokemon: Cindy (Charizard), Gloria (Garchomp), Elsa (Froslass), Daisy (Breloom), Eden (Empoleon) Ellie (Espeon)**

* * *

**If you want to send in an OC, here are the rules:**

**Name: has to be a female character.**

**Personality and details: If you want your character to be half human, half Pokemon, list it in the reviews. Also, please don't give any OC girls with rapist or bisexual personalities. Let's just say that I'm a little uncomfortable on both subjects.**

**Age: Minimum limit is 17. Maximum is 21. If you want to submit a teacher OC, they have to be 22 to 23 yrs. old.**

**Pokemon: please list their names and genders.**

* * *

**That should do it. If anybody has questions for me, PM away. But for now, Sega Nesquik out!**


End file.
